


Here goes nothing.

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dorky Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Moody Jongin, Mpreg, Pregnant Jongin, Smut, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: After many attempts, Kyungsoo still can't get pregnant. Jongin offers himself for the task.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt code A06 for the No One Dies This Time Kaisoo ficfest**
> 
> Dear prompter, I don't know if this is what you had in mind but I hope that at least, it gets close. I hope you like it, because it was my first time writing pregnant Jongin and I really had fun doing it.

Kyungsoo calmly, and with all the patience he has left, places the pregnancy test over the sink. One line. Negative. _Again_. Kyungsoo sighs and sits down on the closed lid of the toilet, he bites at his lower lip and glances at the bathroom's closed door, his husband is waiting outside for him to come out and give him the news. News that he doesn’t want to give again.

It's being seven months since he and Jongin decided that it was time for them to start a family ─after three years of being married─, and five since they've been trying. They’ve tried everything, and when Kyungsoo says everything, he means _everything_. From yoga, special diets, that disgusting tea from Jongin's mother that instead of getting him pregnant gave him a terrible diarrhea, _purifying his soul and body_ and even that weird position he found on the internet where Jongin had to fuck him while literally being bent upside down, it had been uncomfortable, not pleasurable at all and needless to say, useless. It doesn't make sense to him, they had been absolutely prepared for this, his doctor had told him he was healthy and that he shouldn't have any problems, but yet, there he was, 15 different brands of failed pregnancy tests later.

He doesn't want to see Jongin's disappointed face once he opens the door, he knows how much the younger wants a baby and so does he, but after so many empty attempts and false expectations, you can only start losing hope and Kyungsoo doesn't want that either. He doesn't want to see the sad smile on his husband’s face again. Still, he wipes the small tear forming on the corner of his eye and gets on his feet, his hand feels the cold metal of the knob and he hesitates for another second before pulling the door open. Jongin, who had been sitting across the hall, head leaning against the wall and legs stretched out, stands up with a jump and approaches the older with an expectant look on his face; he doesn't want to smile, because he doesn't want to hope either, but he can't help the small curling of the corner of his lips before Kyungsoo shakes his head and looks down in disappointment. Jongin just nods and pulls his short husband into a tight hug, wrapping his longs arms all around the older; Kyungsoo sobs and buries his face on the taller's chest, also wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles, voice muffled by Jongin's shirt.

"It's okay." Jongin whispers too and nuzzles his nose on the top of his husband's head. "We can always try again." He says and despite that Kyungsoo is not thrilled about the idea of going through the same process all over again, he replies a short and plain _yeah_. “Let’s go to bed.”

Kyungsoo watches as Jongin goes through his nightly routine and smiles, he swears his husband is more picky and organized than he is. The younger brushes his teeth and gets undressed, folding his dirty clothes and placing them on the floor next to the toilet to then step into the shower; he takes his time to soap his body and wash his hair meticulously, saying that he’d rather be dead than having smelly hair, every time Kyungsoo mocks him about it. When he finishes, Jongin wraps the towel around his head and stands in front of the air conditioner vent fully naked to let the cold air dry the rest of his body, ignoring Kyungsoo's complains on how he's going to get sick and he won't be there to take care of him, but Jongin doesn't listen, and the thing is, he never catches a single cold.

When Jongin finally gets into bed, dressed on his favorite black and red stripped pajamas, Kyungsoo's still looking at him, amused and lifting both of his eyebrows.

"What?" The younger asks, smoothing the thick comforter over his lap.

"Nothing just... I love you." The expression on Jongin's face softens and he smiles, opening his arms for the older to crawl into them.

"I love you, too. And I don't want you to worry, okay?" He lies on the pillow with his husband still on his arms. Kyungsoo accommodates his head on Jongin's shoulder and hugs him even tighter. "Things happen for a reason, maybe we're not ready yet. Maybe... we have to wait a little longer."

"Time doesn't wait for anyone, baby."

"I know, but we're still young─"

Kyungsoo scoffs. "Speak for yourself, I’m a middle age man."

"Soo, you're 25." Jongin rolls his eyes.

"Exactly my point."

Jongin chuckles. "Even if you're 60, you're still gonna be the sexiest man alive." He whispers, his lips brushing on the skin of the older's forehead.

Kyungsoo smirks and lifts his head, every time Jongin talks to him like that, he wants one thing and one thing only. He releases himself from his husband's hold and pushes him back onto the headboard, straddling him and taking Jongin by surprise when he grinds his hips down. The younger gasps and grips his hands on the older's waist. Kyungsoo leans in, pressing his lips on the sensitive skin below his ear and Jongin shivers.

"Do you really think so?" Kyungsoo mumbles.

"Y-yes." He stutters and Kyungsoo grins for himself. His husband is so easy.

"Prove it, _sweetheart_." Kyungsoo says and his words are accompanied by another roll of his hips that makes Jongin grunt.

The younger groans and takes Kyungsoo by the arm, pushing him off of him and pinning him down on the mattress. He hovers over the older and leans his head down to trail his lips along his husband's neck, licking, sucking and biting on those places that he knows will make Kyungsoo weak.

Kyungsoo jerks his hips up to let Jongin know how hard he already is, making the younger moan in approval. He continues nibbling at the skin of his neck and a little bit down to his collarbones, one of his hands sliding down his stomach and stopping right over Kyungsoo's clothed erection; Jongin squeezes softly, enticing a groan from the older. Kyungsoo arches his back and Jongin takes the opportunity to remove his sweatpants, tossing them aside along with his underwear. He starts again trailing kisses from his chest, stopping only to tease the already erect nipples, sucking and biting; Kyungsoo whines and pushes Jongin away for a second to remove his shirt and give his husband more access. Jongin smirks and goes down again; he hums in satisfaction, Kyungsoo's skin smells like coconut from his body lotion and Jongin can't help to think about how lucky he is for having such a beautiful man for him alone as Kyungsoo curls his fingers on his hair and pushes him down, encouraging him to do more than just kiss. Jongin is just too happy to oblige.

Jongin nuzzles on the side of Kyungsoo's length, letting his nose follow the line of a protruding vein up to the head where he presses his tongue on the slit. The older lets out a loud moan, hands tightening the lock on the other's hair; Jongin gives him a few tentative licks to then take him fully in his mouth and starts to suck harder. Kyungsoo squirms under him and the younger has to use his free hand to keep him in place by holding him from his hips.

The muscles of Kyungsoo's stomach contracts, throwing his head back when Jongin deep throats him, smiling when he hears his husband moan as he reaches his hand down to free his own erection and start stroking himself. He's close, he can feel the heat piling up in his stomach and his thighs are shaking, unable to hold for longer, he comes, the warning words die on his tongue. Jongin doesn't complain though, as he kneels in between his legs, cleaning with the back of his hand the rest of his cum from his lips and smirks. Kyungsoo groans, Jongin looks so hot and incredibly sexy with his lips swollen and glistening with spit and cum, and the only thing he wants right now is to be fucked, hard and fast.

But Jongin has another idea. He spits the cum on his hand and uses it to stimulate again Kyungsoo's oversensitive cock.

"Jongin." He whispers and his hand moves to hold the younger's wrist to help him fasten the pace.

"What?" He asks, adding more pressure with his fingers. Kyungsoo whines.

"Please." Kyungsoo begs.

"Please what, baby?" The younger leans in, accommodating himself better as to fit perfectly in between Kyungsoo's legs. "You want me to fuck you?" He mumbles on the older's ears. "You want me to fuck you nice and slow? Or do you want me to rip you in half with my cock?" He adds. Kyungsoo lets out a strangle noise that sounds more like a dying animal and takes his husband by the face, pushing him up and then pulling him down again to kiss him, messy and sloppy. He can taste his own salty flavor.

"Yes. Yes." He says in between kisses. "I want you so bad. I _need_ you." His voice is strained as he pleads for more.

Jongin bites his lip and stretches his arm to open the drawer from the nightstand to pull out the bottle of lube, wasting no time in opening the lid and pouring on his fingers some of the cold gel. Kyungsoo yelps and jerks up when he feels the intrusion of a finger in his entrance; Jongin works as faster as he can without hurting his husband to soon add another one, he begins to work him open, scissoring his fingers, pushing them in and out, and rubbing with the pads his inner walls until Kyungsoo is begging again.

"You're gonna make me cum again." He warns. Jongin nods and pulls his fingers out while taking Kyungsoo by the hips to lift him a little; he takes his position and with the help of his hand, he aligns his cock with Kyungsoo's hole, pressing the tip a little to make Kyungsoo moan. Oh how he loves those sounds. "I'll kill you, Kim... I swear if you don't─" He's cut off by Jongin pushing in harder, putting it all inside in just one go. "I hate you." Kyungsoo gasps and Jongin grins, starting to roll his hips.

He’s focused on the sensation of Kyungsoo's walls clenching around him as he slams his hips into him, fastening and slowing the pace when he thinks Kyungsoo is about to finish and he can't have that, not yet at least. Kyungsoo looks at him with his big eyes and the younger feels his heart swelling, his stomach tickling when he leans in to kiss him again, this time much softer and slow.

Kyungsoo feels himself at the verge of tears, he's not sure he'll be able to hold it anymore, not when Jongin pounds into him deep and on a unsteady rhythm.

Something in Jongin's face suddenly changes, from his blissed expression to have his eyebrows drawn together and he slams his hips, finally finding Kyungsoo's sweet spot and making the older cry loudly and arch his back, but he doesn’t seem to notice. His lips form a small pout, just like when he's thinking too hard and then, he widens his eyes.

"Kyungsoo!" He exclaims, abruptly stopping his movements and looking down at him. The older curses and growls, Jongin's cock is still pressing against his prostate.

"What the fuck Jongin?!" He exclaims. "Why d-did you stop?"

"I think─"

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Kim Jongin."

"No, no, listen." He says, excited as he pulls out, enticing a small whine from Kyungsoo at the feeling of lost.

"My dick is aching Jongin, this better be good."

"I think I should get pregnant instead." Jongin says, bluntly and plain. Kyungsoo blinks a few times, not sure if he had heard right.

"Come again?" He squints his eyes and he sits up, lower back sore and ass hurting.

"I think I should get pregnant instead." He repeats.

That, Kyungsoo didn't see it coming.

He is laughing so hard his stomach started to hurt a minute ago as he rolls in the bed, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his still hard dick; but he soon stops when he can't hear Jongin laughing along with him, he sits straight again and wipes the tears away from his eyes, turning to look at his husband who's sporting a massively offended expression, he's also frowning and his arms are crossed against his chest.

"W-wait." Kyungsoo hiccups and takes a deep breath. "You're not joking."

"Of course not!" Jongin exclaims, his cheeks are flushed red. "Why would I joke with something like that?" He pouts.

Kyungsoo sighs and can't help but feel like a complete asshole. "Okay so... you're saying you want to try yourself?" Jongin nods. "Right─ right now?"

"Why not? You're still hard, I'm still hard─"

"Okay, okay... are you sure?" Kyungsoo asks, biting at his lower lip.

"I am, that's the only thing we haven't tried yet."

Kyungsoo ponders on the idea for a moment. Jongin is right, but he's not sure if it would actually work, they don't even know if Jongin can get pregnant. There's also the small problem that Kyungsoo doesn't want Jongin to go through that experience in vain, because it's different to live it from first hand than from the outside. Kyungsoo isn't sure if the younger would be able to cope with it. But Jongin seems so sure of himself right now and there's a small smile on his lips that Kyungsoo can't possibly ignore.

"Alright." He nods. "Let's do it."

"Really?" Jongin jumps on the bed to change his position and land on his four.

"Yes."

"Well then," he falls down on his back "fuck me, baby." There's a teasing and playful look on his eyes as he spreads his legs for Kyungsoo. The older's mouth is already salivating, is not every day he gets to top and he will gladly take the offer, any time.

…

Two weeks and three failed pregnancy tests later, Jongin finds himself sitting on the bathroom floor, six rectangular boxes scattered all over the tiled surface; he places the last one over the edge of the tub and waits. Kyungsoo is out on grocery shopping duty and he’s already thinking on another way to tell his husband, in case it doesn't work out again, without causing too much distress. This is definitely the deciding one, the last time they will try because in all honesty, neither of them can take another disappointment. Maybe they should start looking for good adoption agencies.

Jongin glances at his wristwatch and takes a deep breath, the two minutes of waiting are done and he gets on his hands and knees, closing his eyes and murmuring some prayers before crawling to check on the two firsts ones, he cracks one eye open and gets a peek, his mouth opens and quickly moves towards the third, and then the fourth and the fifth, lastly he takes the sixth on his hands and holds back a scream as he gets on his feet because he's─

"I'm pregnant." He says to himself. "I'm─" Takes another look down at the five other positive tests. "I'm pregnant." A not so manly squeal leaves his mouth as he gathers the sticks and rushes out of the bathroom.

Kyungsoo is taking too long, he thinks while looking at his watch again, it's barely been seven minutes since the revelation and he's pacing around the drawing room, impatient and anxious. A loud groan comes out of his mouth before he finally hears the beep of the door unlocking, a wide smile forming on his lips as Kyungsoo distractedly enters de apartment, grocery paper bags on his arms and his wallet in between his lips.

He gives his husband a questioning look when Jongin's still standing there. Jongin's smile widens and he shoves the six tests on the older's face, making him gasp and drop the wallet to the floor.

"What the hell, Jongin?" He glares, but Jongin's suspicious smile doesn't falter, his eyes are wide too and he looks like he's about to burst into flames.

"Shush!" Jongin shoves his hands over his mouth and frowns. "You can't curse in front of the baby."

Kyungsoo draws his brows together and moves his head to the side to free himself from his husband’s smelly hands. He's trying so hard to ignore the pee-covered sticks inside the bag where his precious cinnamon rolls are.

"What baby? What on earth are you talking about?" Instead of answering, Jongin looks more like an overexcited puppy and adverts his eyes down; Kyungsoo follows the direction of his gaze and his mouth falls open.

"You're─" Jongin eagerly nods.

"Positive, all six of them." His expression full of pride.

"No way.... how─"

"Yup."

"Oh my god!" Kyungsoo flails his arms up, dropping the bags to the floor to be able to wrap them around the younger's neck, tears forming in his eyes as Jongin holds him by the waist. He doesn't care about the cracked eggs or the spilled milk on the carpeted floor because Jongin is pregnant, _they_ are pregnant.

Jongin doesn't stay in his arms for long as he is too excited to even stay on the same place, he is soon jumping his way to the living room, rambling on things Kyungsoo can't really understand, so he opts for kneeling down and pick up the groceries. When he gets into the kitchen, his husband is with his phone in his hands.

"What are you doing?" He asks, pulling out the few products he could save.

"I'm calling mom to tell her the news and oh, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are going to be so jealous!" He snickers.

"No, no. Wait." Kyungsoo snatches the phone from his hands. "We can't tell anyone yet."

"Why not?" Jongin scowls.

"Those home tests are never reliable."

"But the six of them were positive!"

"Yes and do you remember that time when I also got three positives?" Kyungsoo quirks his eyebrow and Jongin pouts, murmuring a small _yes_. "Well, let me call Minseok and book an appointment, then you're free to tell whoever you want, okay?" Jongin nods.

It's later that night, after they're both in bed with the only source of light being from the bathroom when Kyungsoo starts to feel the disappointment. He's lying on his back, his eyes focused on the ceiling and one hand on his stomach while Jongin scrolls on his phone; Kyungsoo glances to his husband sides and gets a peek of the online version of "What to Expect when you are Expecting" and he sighs, Jongin can be a little dense sometimes.

"Okay, this is the third time you do that in the last five minutes." Jongin says and puts his phone down.

"Do what?"

"Sighing, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I know you, Kim Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sighs again and sits up straight, leaning his back on the headrest. "It's just... I've been thinking about how useless I am."

"What?" Jongin's voice sounds alarmed.

"I mean, _I_ wanted to be one carrying our child. Everything's wrong with me." He hangs his head low and bites his lips. Jongin is fast on moving to pull him into his arms, forcing him to sit in between his legs as he rests his chin over the older's head.

"We're married, we're a team, Soo. We're supposed to support each other, it doesn't matter who's having this baby, the important thing is that we are having it." He wraps his arms around his body. "And this baby is ours, yours and mine. I don't want you to feel like that."

"But it's just... hard. You have no idea on how it feels to not be able to do it when I tried everything and you just..."

"So... you're saying you'd rather not have this baby than being me the one carrying it?" Jongin frowns and his hold around his husband's body loosens.

"No! No, no of course not!" He turns around his body to kneel in front of the younger.

"Then what is it? Because you don't look happy at all."

"I am! I am happy." He cups the younger's cheeks with his hands. "Jongin, I'm happy and I love you, and I'm grateful for what you're doing."

"You mean it?" He asks, his hands unconsciously placing themselves over his flat stomach.

"I do." Kyungsoo leans in to peck his husband's lips. "Don’t mind me, okay? I’m being silly. Now, sleep, we have our appointment with Minseok tomorrow at ten."

"In the morning?!"

"In the morning, yes."

"But I─"

"Sleep."

Jongin complains on how it's too early to sleep and on how it will be too early to wake up tomorrow. It's Saturday and it sucks, but it'll be worth it, he knows it will.

…

The younger is nervously bouncing his leg as he sits on the chair in front of the glass desk. He has goosebumps and it's definitely not because of the chilliness in the room. His lower lip is almost bleeding and his eyes move fast from side to side while they wait for the doctor to arrive. Kyungsoo is sitting next to him, holding his hand and rubbing soothing patterns with his thumb, but not even that is helping to ease his nervousness. He glances to the side and sees the older also biting at his lip, Jongin knows Kyungsoo is in the same emotional situation he is right now, but he had always admired his ability to stay calm and composed even on the worst situations.

Fear to be a failure for his husband and for their unborn child is starting to pile up in his stomach, making him feel nauseated and uneasy. Or maybe it's just those six pancakes  drowned on a pool of blueberry syrup he ate for breakfast earlier. The door opens just a minute later and the doctor comes in with his familiar gummy smile and crescent eyes.

"Took you long enough." Jongin grumbles and looks away, tightening the hold on Kyungsoo's hand. The doctor quirks an eyebrow and takes his seat behind the table.

"Sorry, he's just nervous." Kyungsoo clenches his jaw and pinches on the skin of the younger's hand, gaining himself a glare.

"It's okay, I understand." The man smiles. "And I'm glad you guys decided to try it again."

"Yeah, well... one last time wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Right. So, how about we get to it? Kyungsoo if you will─"

"Um... it's not me, actually... it's Jongin."

If the man is surprised he doesn't let it show. He smiles softly and asks the couple to follow him into the examination room. This is the sixth time they have been in that room, under the same circumstances, but it's the first time for Jongin to be the one to lay down in that bed and roll his shirt up and right now, all those expensive looking equipment that have been on Kyungsoo's body countless of times look more terrifying than usual. He smiles shakily and gives the whole situation a second thought, maybe they don't need a confirmation, maybe they should go home and wait for his stomach to grow and surprise them, but Kyungsoo is giving him the stink eye so he braves himself up and takes his place on the cold, narrow bed.

"How do you do this?" He whispers to Kyungsoo that's now standing next to him, while the doctor prepares himself. He sees the man rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and the sound of the latex gloves slapping on his skin pierces through the younger's ears.

"What do you mean?"

"This." He points at himself. "I'm scared." Jongin admits.

Kyungsoo chuckles and takes his hand. "There's nothing to be scared about, honey."

But Jongin disagrees the moment the doctor swirls on the small stool to face him, a lopsided smile on his lips that the younger swears, just came out of a horror movie. He squirms uncomfortably on the plastic bed and glances at Kyungsoo, who has his eyes focused on the small screen near them.

"Jongin, I need you to lift up your shirt, please."

Jongin looks at his husband and the latter nods, giving him an encouraging smile. Biting his lip, the younger does and waits. "This is gonna be cold." He announces and as soon as the gel touches his skin, Jongin yelps.

The doctor then presses the scanner over his belly and starts to move, from side to side first, then on small circular motions, but Jongin keeps on squirming every time he adds unnecessary pressure on his sensitive spots. "Stay still, please." The doctors tells him, without tearing of his gaze from the small screen where a confusing gray and black mass of something is showing. The man hums and squints his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Jongin rushes to ask, lifting half of his body to take a look.

"Don't move, Jongin." He keeps silence for a minute longer, still pressing and moving his hand until he opens his mouth to speak again. "Well, it is a shame that you'll lose this abs Kim because, indeed, there it is."

Kyungsoo jerks his head up and opens his mouth in surprise. Is hard for him to get a peek of the screen since nothing is really clear, but then the doctor stops the scanner right in the middle of Jongin's stomach and points at the small gray lump. "There, you see?" He says and shifts the scanner. "There's your baby."

Jongin tilts his head and frowns. "Oh, well it looks... cute."

The doctor laughs and Kyungsoo follows him, shaking his head and smiling widely. “It doesn't even have a face yet. We'll have to wait."

"Clean yourself up." The man tosses him a few towel papers and stands up. "I need to give you some indications."

Jongin nods as he lets Kyungsoo clean the gel from his skin. The older is sporting a smile so bright that could blind anyone any minute now. "Thank you." He says and leans in to peck on his lips before leaving the room.

Jongin stays there, frozen for a moment as the reality downs on him. He really is pregnant, with Kyungsoo's child. With their child.

"So listen." The doctor starts as he types something into his computer. "Considering this is Jongin's first time, we should keep a close eye to the development of the baby."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Jongin asks, sitting down next to his husband.

"Not at all. Is just to monitor that everything will go smoothly. The first three months are crucial, so you need to take of yourself." Jongin nods eagerly. "Don't stress too much, no lifting heavy things and the most important, you'll start a balanced diet.”

"What does that mean?"

"It means, slow down with the fried chicken, Kim."

"But─"

"I'll make sure he does." Kyungsoo interrupts him.

"Good. I'll give you some vitamins." He starts to scribble down on a piece of paper. "And you're good to go." He hands Kyungsoo the prescription and smiles.

"Thank you, Minseok."

"No problem, remember you can call me if you have any questions. I'll see you next month."

The couple says their thank yous again and leave the office with big smiles on their faces.

The ride home turned out to be longer than expected with Jongin's constant _your baby is craving this_ , _your baby is craving that_ excuses to just get Kyungsoo to buy him something to eat, which in what the older only gave in twice, ignoring his husband's exaggerated pout.

"You're gonna get fat. Remember what Minseok says."

"I'm gonna lose my abs anyway, I might as well just spoil myself." Was the younger's answer as he bit down on the chocolate stuffed churro.

Is past noon when they arrive home. Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow as he struggles to close the door and keeping an eye on his husband's exaggerated ways, he's walking ever so slowly, one hand pressed on his smaller back and the other on his still very flat stomach. The older shakes his head, it's going to be the longest nine months of his life.

…

Having a pregnant Jongin at home is worse than not having a Jongin at all. The younger had already ended his first trimester and for Kyungsoo the whole experience so far has been both, scary and funny, but beautiful nonetheless. It was weird at first, seeing Jongin walking around the apartment on his loose pants and rolled up shirt showing his small belly of four months, but now it was something he has come to adore.

And to say that Jongin is a whiny pregnant person is saying too little. Kyungsoo find out the hard way when one night, he completely ignored his husband when he was trying to wake him up for another one of his weird cravings, this time, pepperoni pizza with peanut butter on top. Soft, not crunchy. Kyungsoo wasn't able to live in peace for the next few days because Jongin was either reminding him of how terrible of a husband he was or giving him the cold shoulder until the older gave in, only this time wasn't pizza, but salty pretzels. The salty pretzels that would turn Kyungsoo's life into a living hell.

Kyungsoo closes the door behind him, dropping his bag and coat inside the small closet near the door and toes off his shoes, stretching his toes and arms as he sighs, thankfully to finally be home. The apartment is silent and he frowns, usually, Jongin would greet him with a hug and a sloppy kiss. Worried, he rushes in and walks to the kitchen to check in there and also leave the box of pretzels over the counter, that was Jongin's favorite place lately, but he isn't there, neither in the living room, the bathroom on the hall nor in the guest room, where he goes when he's mad at Kyungsoo.

Biting his lip, he then opens the door to their bedroom only to find a round lump cuddle up in bed, blankets up to his head. Kyungsoo chuckles and moves closer, freezing in his place when he hears the soft sobs coming from under the comforter.

"Jongin?" He asks, placing his hand over the fluffy blankets and shake them a little. "Baby, are you okay?" When Jongin doesn't answer, Kyungsoo takes it on himself to pull on the blankets to remove them from his husband's body, embracing himself to face the wrath of a pregnant person, but Jongin is still there, unmoving and sniffling.

"Go away." Jongin sobs again.

"Is everything okay? You're worrying me." Kyungsoo insists.

"I said go away!"

"Kim Jongin!"

"What?!" The younger exclaims and sits up, his face is red and his eyes are swollen for so much crying. He wipes off the snot form his nose.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! Baekhyun visited me this morning!"

"Oh, that's goo─"

"And told me he’s pregnant too." He sniffles again.

"That's awesome, but─"

"And then he said he was hopping not to get as fat as I am!"

Jongin's lips tremble and he's crying again. Kyungsoo sighs and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself and making a mental note to call their friend and give him a piece of his mind. He just wanted to get home and sleep.

"Honey, you're not fat. You know Baekhyun doesn't know how to filter his words." Kyungsoo moves to sit in front of his husband. "You look beautiful." He cups the younger's cheeks with his hands and pulls him forward to press a kiss on his lips.

"You think so?" He sniffles and pouts, eyes shining due the tears. Kyungsoo hums affirmatively and softly pushes Jongin back.

Kyungsoo rolls up Jongin's t-shirt and accommodates himself next to him, throwing an arm around him to pull him closer. "So beautiful." He leaves a kiss on his neck. "And sexy." He whispers, moving his lips down to nibble at the slightly meatier collarbone, his hand rubbing at the swollen belly.

"Soo... don't do that, I'm very sensitive." Jongin says, a soft moan escaping his mouth as he shifts closer to his husband.

"Are you, now?" Kyungsoo's voice is muffled by the younger's neck while he licks and bites. Jongin whines. He moves his hand down, smirking when he feels the bulge over Jongin's sweatpants and then he squeezes softly, eliciting a shaky breathe from his husband. "You’re hard already." Kyungsoo is licking his lips and Jongin can't help but bite down on his own, hard, at the sight.

Kyungsoo's hand keeps massaging on his husband's erection as he works his lips and tongue on the skin of his neck. Jongin's breathing is erratic and has his fingers curling on the sheets beneath him; he wasn't lying when he said he was sensitive and he hated it simply for the fact that he couldn't let himself enjoy his husband's ministrations without feeling like exploding in the span of less than three minutes, he just couldn't help it, Kyungsoo's hand felt so good on his aching hard-on and his wet lips over his wet skin were just making wonders with his body. Jongin feels the heat piling in the pit of his stomach, he can't hold it anymore. With a breathy moan, he comes on his pants.

He feels Kyungsoo's hand stopping, and his husband is raising his head with a questioning look in his eyes. "Did you just─" He darts his eyes down and they widen even more.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Jongin whines, throwing his head back against the pillow and covering his eyes with his arm, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I told you I was very sensitive, I─" Kyungsoo is laughing and Jongin can't help but feel derided. "It's not fucking funny, Kim Kyungsoo! It's embarrassing, I'm not a fucking high schooler!"

"Honey, it's okay. I understand─"

"No you don't!" Jongin lets out a shaky sob and Kyungsoo sighs, wriggling his body to be on eye level with his husband again.

"Baby it's okay," he says, wiping with his thumb the small tears on the younger's cheeks, "it's completely normal. Listen, I have something for you." He gets up from the bed, moving around the room to get his husband, a pair of clean underwear, pants and tissues to clean himself and then leaves the room for the kitchen. He comes back later with the box of treats.

"What is that?" Jongin sniffles.

"I thought you might like some again." Kyungsoo smiles and climbs up the bed to sit in front of Jongin, placing the white box over the younger's lap.

Jongin opens the box and his eyes widen. "Are you trying to make me fatter?!" He yells and Kyungsoo scrambles over to retrieve the box from the pregnant's hands before he can make a mess.

He sighs, regretting his decisions in life because now, he will have to deal with a crying Jongin for the rest of the night.

…

Jongin hates walks, especially when he has to do it carrying a very big and heavy pregnant belly of seven and a half months, but his feet and legs have been an annoyance lately, always swollen and aching and Minseok had recommended short walks to help the blood circulate better through his body ─he still hated it─ and massages, which Kyungsoo had been more than happy to help with.

The weather isn't so bad for a walk in the park. It’s the beginning of winter, the chilly wind coursing through his body, but the sun still up and keeping him warm. Kyungsoo is holding his hand as they take the path that crosses the park from one end to the other; he looks around, catching with his eyes couples like them walking together, hand in hand; people with their dogs and mothers strolling their own babies and chatting with each other. Maybe one day he and Kyungsoo will do the same, he thinks, he hopes so, as his hand moves up to rest over the top of his belly as smile curls up on the corners of his mouth.

Kyungsoo always thought that being pregnant was easy, but with all those mood changes, weird cravings, oversensitivity and trips to the bathroom every 20 minutes during the night proved it to be all the opposite. He was scared at first, to do or say something hurtful to his husband whenever he wasn't in the mood to even have him close, but Kyungsoo was understanding, loving and always making sure he had everything he needed, he was patient and Jongin was more than thankful for having such an amazing husband.

"I think we should get a dog." Jongin says as his eyes follow a family walking together, one of the kids is holding the leash of a black and white Husky.

"Maybe when the baby is old enough and we get a house instead." Kyungsoo answers, squeezing softly the younger's hand.

"A house?"

"Yes, I want our baby to have enough space to run around freely when they grow up." The older smiles up at him and Jongin can't hold back the squeal escaping his mouth, he pulls Kyungsoo in for a tight hug.

"Then we should start shopping for the nursery."

"Have you changed your mind about keeping the sex of the baby as a surprise?" Kyungsoo quirks his eyebrow.

"Not at all, but we can keep it neutral, you know, all white and maybe pale yellow..."

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answers, but he stops himself when Jongin stops walking and his eyes widen. He lets go off Kyungsoo's hand and turns on his heel to face the older.

"What─"

"I have to pee." He mutters.

"What?"

"I have to pee, Soo. Oh my god, I have to pee." Jongin repeats while his eyes move frantically around them.

"We're far from the apartment, Jongin we─"

"What do I do? Oh god, what do I do?" He says and starts to move ─waddle─ around, fists clenching and unclenching in desperation. "There's no bathrooms here, right? Oh god." He takes a deep breath and holds it in.

"Calm down, we should─"

"I'll piss myself if I calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!" Jongin is already screaming and catching people's attention.

Kyungsoo looks around, desperate to find something that will shut Jongin up. He spots half of the sign of a coffee shop on the other side of the park, through the trees and the gardens. He grabs his husband's hand and drags him across the greenery, completely ignoring the several _Do not step on the grass_ cartels distributed along the space. Jongin is confused for a moment, cursing under his breath because he's about to let it all out. Good time his baby chose to sit on his bladder.

The older pushes the glass door open, the ringing of a bell echoing through the crowded store as he makes his way to the counter, ignoring people's complaining and calls out.

"Hi, is there a─"

"Sir, there's a line waiting─"

"─bathroom here?"

"Sir, please─”

"The bathroom kid, I’m pregnant and I need your bathroom!" Jongin exclaims, slamming his hands down on the granite counter. The guy blinks a few times, confused and then glances down at Jongin's stomach, he nods and points at the back of the store. Jongin doesn't think it twice before storming off, pushing around more people. After he's gone, Kyungsoo is left to deal with the disapproving looks people is throwing at him, he smiles awkwardly and turns around to take a menu and at least pretend is busy doing something else.

After what it was the longer 10 minutes of Kyungsoo's life, Jongin finally comes out of the bathroom, a satisfied smile on his face and his hands rubbing at his belly.

"That was mean, baby. Don't it again, okay?" He has his head down and he's speaking to his stomach, a small pout forming on his lips. Kyungsoo smiles and puts down the menu, his heart bursting with happiness at the sight. He takes Jongin by the hand and pulls him in for a quick kiss. These are the moments he treasures the most.

"Let's get you home before something happens again." He whispers, his hand unconsciously placing itself over the swell of his husband's stomach.

"Yes but," he stops and sniffs, "it smells delicious." Jongin bites his lower lip and looks down at Kyungsoo. The older sighs and moves to form on the line.

They leave the store 15 minutes later, Kyungsoo carrying a box of donuts, pretzels, a blueberry cupcake, a slice of cheesecake while Jongin happily sips on his warm green tea.

Kyungsoo slumps down on the couch once they're home and closes his eyes, exhausted from too much running and too much whining from Jongin's part. He rubs at his temples and wishes he can sleep for at least an hour straight without being waken up. He had seriously thought about moving to the guest room during the night, Jongin moves around the bed too much and the trips to the bathroom are hell, if only his husband could be more silent about it, everything would be fine, but Jongin isn't. However, leaving him alone is not an option either.

He's letting sleep to take him away when he feels the other side of the couch dip down, Kyungsoo cracks one eye open and finds his husband sitting there, head low and fidgeting with his fingers over his lap.

"What is it?" He asks, voice low and tired.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just couldn't─"

"It's fine."

"No, I mean... this is not me, I'm acting weird."

Kyungsoo cracks a smile. "Well, is not only you know. You have our baby too... it's fine Jongin, this kind of things are normal." He grabs the other's hand to stop him from biting at his nails.

"So, you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive you about."

"Still..."

"Fine, I forgive you. Come here." He opens his arms for Jongin to snuggle against his chest. The younger nuzzles his nose on his husband's chest and smiles, Kyungsoo's smell is something he had always like, and by the way his baby starts moving around inside his belly and throwing soft kicks to his side, it likes it too.

"Soo! Soo, feel this!" Jongin says, excited but with a low voice, grabbing the older's hand to press it where he had felt the last kick. Kyungsoo gasps at the feeling against his palm; it feels weird, this is the first time he gets to feel it, all the other times, the baby had stopped moving as soon as he touched the belly.

"Oh my god it's... it's really there." He mumbles to himself and Jongin can't hold back the loud laugh that escapes his mouth.

"Of course it is." He leans in again, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's torso and resting his chin on his shoulder. "You put it there." Jongin whispers and kisses his husband's cheek.

Kyungsoo smiles too and shifts closer, tilting his head to the side to rest it against Jongin's. "Let's take a nap, okay?" He says, but when he looks to the side, Jongin is already asleep, mouth parted open and softs snores coming out of it.

 _Finally,_ he thinks and kisses the top of the younger's head and closes his eyes as well.

…

Kissing Jongin's belly has become one of Kyungsoo's favorite things to do, especially because he gets to hear the younger's cute giggles as he does so and because apparently, his baby has taken a liking on kicking every place his mouth lands in. Jongin laughs, saying that it tickles and that he loves the feeling of Kyungsoo's lips on his skin.

He also finishes around two boxes of salty pretzels on a day despite of Minseok's warnings that he shouldn't because the salt will only make him swell even more, but Jongin can't find it in himself to care, not when they taste like heaven in his mouth, despite that he can't even walk without feeling thousands of needles pinching on his feet every time he takes a step. Too bad Kyungsoo can’t carry him everywhere.

Jongin is entering his last month. At this point, Kyungsoo couldn't be more thankful for everything, especially because Jongin didn't go through the face of morning sickness like they thought he would do in the beginning. The constant and sudden urges to pee had decreased considerably and the mood changes had disappeared completely. Jongin looks as beautiful as always, probably with more meat on his body, but Kyungsoo can’t really complain, not when he has more to grab and bite during their ─careful─ sexual activities.

He remembers the time Jongin actually tried to fuck him, missing the feeling of being on top and ended up being fucked instead, mostly because it was really hard for him to breathe and thrust at the same time. Kyungsoo still laughs at the memory, Jongin still glares at him every time he reminds him.

They're lying in bed, Kyungsoo has a book on his hands and Jongin is busy applying moisturizer on his stomach because he doesn't want to have stretch marks once he gives birth. The older feels him moving a few minutes later, but doesn't pay any mind as he hears Jongin entering the bathroom to empty his bladder. He flips the page, but just when he's starting to read the first word, he's startled by the loud crash of something breaking; Kyungsoo drops the book and jumps off the bed, rushing to the bathroom.

He finds Jongin with his legs folded, knees glued together and arms helping him support his own weight on the sink, his eyes are wide open and his mouth is tightly pressed into a thin line, the skin around his lips white by the pressure. He raises his head up the moment Kyungsoo stumbles in, there's a few tears in his eyes and a thin layer of sweat on his forehead.

"I think─" Jongin gasps as another shot of pain courses through his stomach. By then, Kyungsoo is already at his side, helping him balance himself.

"What? But there's still a few weeks le-left." Kyungsoo stutters, tightening his hold around Jongin when the younger stumbles forward.

"Well, it hurts like hell." He groans and bends even more. "Is either that, or something's wrong."

"Come on. I'll call Minseok on the way to the clinic."

Kyungsoo manages to get Jongin to the car faster than he thought considering the younger could barely walk. Kyungsoo didn't expect the ride to be silent, but Jongin was still not speaking and it was making him nervous; he could see him from the corner of his eyes, back leaning against the backrest, eyes shut and mouth pursed tightly, his hand clutching at the front of his loose sweater and his chest heavily moving up and down as he tries to keep the air circulating in his body. Kyungsoo chews on his lower lip and taps his fingers on the steering wheel, he knows Jongin has never been good managing any kind of pain, especially not physical pain and he's holding back the urge to stop the car and bring the younger into his arms, but all those thoughts are swiped away when Jongin groans loudly and bends forward as much as his stomach lets him and his hand flies to clutch at his shoulder, nails digging hard into his the skin.

"Hurry, Soo. Please." He mumbles with breathy voice.

Kyungsoo steps down on the accelerator, ignoring the red light and the few cars honking at him as he does so, he can deal with tickets later.

Rides to Minseok's clinic had never felt this long before, but as soon as they enter the building with a limping Jongin practically hanging from him a nurse approaches them and sits the younger down on a wheel chair. He walks behind them as fast as he can while another nurse joins them; it's just a minute later that he notices that they're taking his husband to the rooms wing.

"Soo?" Jongin calls with, his voice shaking. He moves faster and grabs the younger's hand, squeezing him reassuringly.

"It's okay baby, you'll be okay." He says and then turns to the nurse. "Excuse me, where are you taking him?"

"To a room, we can't─"

"He's in pain!"

"I know sir, but we can't take him to the OR without the doctor's consent, he has to be evaluated first."

"But he's─"

"Soo." Jongin whispers and squeezes his hand. "It's okay." He groans. "I can endure it for a bit longer.”

Kyungsoo is left speechless as the nurses rushes their steps. Jongin can be a fool sometimes. They settle Jongin into a private room, removing his clothes to change him into a hospital gown and checking on his blood pressure, pulse and contractions faster than Kyungsoo had seen before.

"Call the doctor and tell him patient in the room 1214 is ready." One of the nurses says as she presses his fingers down on Jongin's belly.

"But he's only on his eight month, he─"

"It's normal on male pregnancies, Mr. Kim, you don't have to worry." She gives him a warm smile and then turns to face Jongin. "We can give you an epidural, if you want. It will lessen the pain for a moment."

Jongin shakes his head. "It's okay, I can take it."

"Are you sure? The pain will only get stronger."

"I'll let you know if I change my mind." He whispers, then a gasp escapes his mouth.

The nurse smiles again and nods before leaving the room, followed by the other two.

"You've always been so brave." Kyungsoo smiles fondly at him and brings Jongin's hand up to leave a kiss on his knuckles. "You don't have to, you know? Not all the time at least." He whispers and his heart clenches at the sight of his husband's pained expression, there a few more tears trailing down his cheek, but Jongin seems determinate to not let his pain show that much.

It hurts like a thousand hells, but Jongin can't find it in himself to show it when all his life he had been told that pain is a sign of weakness, and he can't be weak, not when Kyungsoo is staring at him looking so worried, he doesn't want to worry him even more.

Shots of pain run through his body and he gasps and squirms uncomfortably, tightening his hold on the older's hand as he closes his eyes and presses his lips together to hold back the scream threatening to come out.

"I'm fine." He manages to say, but his voice sounds strangled and breathy. "I just want this to end... where's Minseok?"

"He should be on his way. Just breathe, okay?"

"I wish I could." He hisses.

"This is why I fell in love with you, you know?" Jongin quirks an eyebrow and turns to look at his husband. "You're an idiot, but you're still manage to not look like one."

"And here I thought it was because of my fabulous pick-up lines─" He's cut off by another strong contraction.

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip and tries to smile as he runs his fingers through Jongin's damp hair. "That kind of helped too."

"I've always liked your voice. Especially when you used to sing to me in my ear when I couldn't sleep, remember?"

"Of course I remember. You were like a scared child looking for his mommy."

"In my defense," Jongin groans and bends over a little, pressing his free hand on the lower part of his stomach, "the nightmares were pretty bad."

"I know." Kyungsoo mumbles, remembering that time on the early stages of their marriage, Jongin had have a really hard time after his father's passing, but Kyungsoo had always been there, just like he promised from the beginning.

"Sing to me, Soo." Jongin asks with a whisper and Kyungsoo twitches a smile, leaning forward a little so he's close to the younger's ear. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to start singing one of Jongin's favorite songs when the door is opened again.

Minseok enters de room, a gummy smile on his face and rushes over next to Jongin. "How are you feeling?" He asks as he sits and pulls the ultrasound machine closer.

"About to explode."

The doctor laughs. "I'll just make a quick scanning and then we will transfer you to the OR."

"Kyungsoo will be there, right?"

"I'm sorry Jongin. We do not allow anyone else inside during a surgery. But we'll keep you informed." He says to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wants to protest, he knows Jongin will need him inside, but Minseok's look is serious so he doesn't say anything, but his husband's scared expression is hard to ignore.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Kyungsoo whispers on his ear and then kisses his cheek. Jongin nods.

Jongin keeps his hold on the older's hand as they stroll him down the halls and it takes him a few minutes to let go when the doors open for him. Kyungsoo mutters an _I love you_ and then Jongin disappears behind the doors.

Kyungsoo paces around the waiting area for what it seems to be the longest hours of his life. His hands are sweating and he can feel his stomach acting up; he's tired and his legs are starting to hurt, but sitting is not an option, not when he can't even keep his mind in peace. He wants to know what is going on and why no one has come out to "keep him informed" like Minseok had said. He doesn't want to think of the worst, but he can't help it.

After a few more minutes, he catches from the corner of his eyes one of the previous nurses coming out of the same doors Jongin went in earlier and he almost stumbles on his own feet when he moves to stop her. He looks at her with pleading eyes and she smiles, patting at the hand that's clutching hard on her arm.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." She says and all strength on Kyungsoo's body washes away. He drops his arms and has to support himself on the walls, covering his face with both of his hands. He starts to cry, from happiness, from tiredness and because his heart is about to explode with all kinds of emotions.

Minseok comes out an hour later, removing his rubber gloves and showing the new parent a bright smile. Kyungsoo moves faster and wraps his arms around the doctor tightly, muttering a series of several thank yous that have the doctor laughing out loud.

"You're welcome. But now, Jongin is awake, I think he wants to see you." He pats his friend's back and guides him through the halls and up to Jongin's new room.

Kyungsoo enters the room with his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Jongin is lying on the bed, there's a small smile dancing on his lips as he directs his half-lidded eyes to the older and stretches his arm for Kyungsoo to take his hand.

"We have a baby girl." Jongin mumbles, voice hoarse.

"I know. I know." Kyungsoo says, repeatedly kissing the back of his husband's hand. "Thank you."

The nurse comes in an hour later, informing them it's time to feed their daughter. They wheel Jongin to the nursery area where all the new born are and instruct the new parents on how to do it, also telling them that their baby will have to stay in the incubator during the same days Jongin will spend in the hospital for his recovery due her early birth.

Kyungsoo doesn't worry too much, though, after the nurse tells them there's nothing to worry about and that it's only the procedure in this kind of situations.

He can't help the swelling of his heart at the sight of his younger husband smiling down at their baby as he holds the bottle up while she noisily sucks onto it. It's a precious moment he would want to remember forever.

A week later, they finally arrive home. Kyungsoo has taken it in himself to carry everything, from Jongin's and the baby's bag to the baby on her baby carrier.

"Welcome home, princess." He whispers once he had helped Jongin get comfortable in bed and he settles her next to him, taking his place on the empty space and leaning to kiss her small head. Jongin smiles.

Kyungsoo lies on his back over the mattress, eyes closed while his hand plays with his husband's fingers. He thinks he'll be able to sleep for an entire week and he's looking forward to it. Slumber is finally catching up with him and he smiles as he wriggles down to get into a more comfortable position, but as soon as he lets out a sigh of relief, there's a loud screech piercing through his ears and his tired brain. He opens his eyes and looks to his side, where a just as surprised Jongin is looking down at their daughter, eyes wide and an amused smile ghosting over his lips.

"She has your lungs." Jongin says, and Kyungsoo groans as he jumps off the bed to get her bottle ready.

Sleep will have to wait.


	2. Bonus.

Jongin thinks that walking while he's blindfolded as he carries their eight months old daughter in his arms, is the most unsafe thing Kyungsoo has made him do so far, but the older insists it has to be like that. He has a surprise for them, a surprise he has been working at for the past couple of weeks and he has been hiding from his husband, which wasn't easy at all considering the younger’s nosy nature.

Kyungsoo hears the gurgles from their Minji and he smiles, he hopes his daughter will love his surprise as well.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin whines, taking a tentative step forward and gasping when he almost trips on one of the stair steps.

"Careful, honey."

"Well, I wouldn't need to be so careful if didn't have this stupid thing covering my eyes." He grumbles and Kyungsoo chuckles.

"Just a few more steps and we'll be there."

Jongin decides to no say anything more as Kyungsoo guides them through the hall on the second floor of the new house.

Kyungsoo fumbles with the keys nervously and Jongin is definitely not helping ease them with all his complaining and whining over hating not being able to see anything.

"Soo..."

"Okay, okay. Ready?"

"Yes!" Jongin exclaims. Kyungsoo pushes the white door open at the same time he unties the fold around Jongin's eyes, letting it drop to the floor.

The younger gasps, more complains dying in his tongue when he takes in the sight in front of him. The room is bright with the natural light coming in from the two windows where white curtains hang from. It's so simple, yet so beautiful and comforting; the walls are gray, while the floor is covered by a white carpet, on his right side there's a beige armchair that looks comfortable enough to sit while he feeds or tries to get his daughter to sleep; next to it, there's a tall nightstand with a fancy black and white lamp on it. Jongin chuckles, it's so Kyungsoo. On his left, there's a bureau, white as everything else, where all of Minji's clothes are already neatly folded and arranged by colors and outfits for different occasions. On top of it, it stands a small mannequin dressed with a pink and fluffy tutu, and next to it is the pink changer. The top shelf is filled with supplies of diapers, baby wipes, baby powder and moisturizers for babies as well. The crib is also white and next to it there's a cute and small pink armchair for Minji. From the ceiling hangs a small chandelier. Jongin is trying so hard to hold back his tears as he places Minji down on the floor and she crawls straight to the pink armchair while her dad squeezes her daddy into a very, very tight hug.

"You like it?" Kyungsoo asks, his arms instinctively moving up to wrap around his husband's waist.

"It's beautiful, Soo. I love it. So this was your secret, huh?" Jongin smirks, pulling away a little to be able to face the older.

"Yup. I really wanted to surprise you and well, Baekhyun and Chanyeol helped me a little too."

"You're amazing, you know that, right?"

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak, but gets interrupted by a loud squeal echoing in the room. Both parents turn to the front again, only to find that Minji has pulled down the black and white blanket that was draped over the rail of the crib as a decoration and was now rolling over the floor, gurgling and struggling to unwrap it from around her tiny body. Jongin giggles and moves to help her out of it.

"Do you think she likes it?" Kyungsoo asks while Jongin returns to his side. Minji is looking at him with a small smile on her pouty lips, just like Jongin's, and wide, bright eyes, just like his, according to Jongin.

"Yeah, I think she does." Jongin says, smiling now at how his daughter is making grabby motions with her chubby hands at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo takes her in his arms and nuzzles his nose on her cheek. She smells like strawberries and it makes Kyungsoo's heart beat ten times faster.

"Thank you." Jongin says, pulling him out of his dazed state, leaning in to leave a quick peck on his lips. The younger is smiling too and he thinks he won't be able to survive with two beauties smiling at him like that.

That, until Minji grabs his hair and pulls from it to get his attention.


End file.
